Just breath
by storyteller1997
Summary: What if Ushio never died? and Nagisa was still died. What kinda girl would Ushio grow up to be. Ushio is fifteen years old and she lives with her dad she has two best friends Hikari and Mei. Maybe she will meet I boy, who knows
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

„Ushio, wait!"

„Uh" I turn around and see Mei and Hikari running to me.

„We've been calling you for about five minutes" says Hikari

„you have?, I didn't hear you, sorry" I reply and smile.

„This is so like you, Usiho, you just sometimes space out" says Mei and smiles.

We all laugh and we start to walk home from school. My name is Ushio Okazaki and I'm fifteen years old. My dad is Tomoya Okazaki and my mom was Nagisa Okazaki. My mom died when she was giving birth to me. At that time my dad was really sad because mom was gone and he gave up raising me. So for five years grandma Sanae and grandpa Akio who were mom's parents raised me up. Then after five years, Grandma got me and dad to a trip together and we saw dad's grandmother. I don't know what happened between dad and her but suddendly dad decieded to start raising me up again. I was really happy about that because I really wanted to have dad around. And I've been living with dad ever since.

„Ushio, Ushio, Ushio?" Hikari started waving at front of my face.

„Uh" I was so suprised I fell on the ground. Hikari and Mei started laughing and helped me to stand up.

„You spaced out again, didn't you" asked Mei laughing

„Yeah, sorry but I have to hurry, I promised Sanae to help her at the bakery, bye" I answer and start running.

„Ushio watch out" I hear Hikari call, but it's too late. I pumped into someone and I fell again on the ground.

„Sorry" I hear someone say. I look up and see a boy standing in front of me. A beautiful boy.

„you don't have to say sorry it was my fault" I studdert and quickly stand up before he helps me to stand up and I start to run without saying a word. I hear Hikari and Mei calling but I ignore them. This was so embarrising, I'm so shy. I'm sometimes even shy with my own dad!. I walk into the bakery.

„Hello, it's me Ushio" I call

„Ushio" Sanae appears smiling at me and hugs me. „I'm so glad you came"

„No promlem, grandma" I reply and smile

„How was school today?" she asks

„Fine" I answer and put on my apron.

„Akio will be here soon and I have to go out for a little while are you sure you can be her on your own?" asks Sanae.

„I'll be fine, don't worry" I answer

„Okay, I won't be long, bye" she says and runs out of the store. I sigh. Everything is so quiet when they aren't here. Once in a while a come here to help them at the shop because it often gets lonley when I'm at home because dad have such long workinghours. I start to yawn. I walk to the back at that same time I hear the bell ring. I walk to the counter

„Welcome, to Furukawa's bakery" and than I look up and see the boy I pumped into. I start to blush. He looks up and stares at me for a little while.

„Aren't you the girl I pumped into earlyer?" he asked

„ummm... yeah sorr-yy about that" I answer shyley.

„My name is Naoki Tukumi" he says.

„Ushio Okazaki" I answer „But are you going to buy something?" I ask

„uhhhh" he took some bread and handed it to me „I'll have this"

I pack the bread up and he pays

„thank you and please come again" I say

„See ya" he syas and walks out of the store.

„Yeah, see ya" I say and smile. „Naoki Tukumi," I say with a low vocie smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not sadly own Clannad, just the made up characters! You made think Mei (Ushio's friend) is Sunohara's sister but she not, she just Ushio's friend. I will probally not make Mei sunohara be in this story, it would probally be confusing. But anyway enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Litlle while after Naoki had left. Came Grandpa Akio home. He at a cigaratte in his mouth and was holding his baseball bat. „wazz up, kiddo?" he asks. He always calls me kiddo. „I'm fine, old man" me and dad always tease him and call him old man. He doesn't like it very much. „where is Sanae?" he ask. „She had to run some arrents" I answer. A costumer came and I had to get back to work. Akio went to their house, wich is next to the bakery. They made a door in the middle so it's easier for them to go to the bakery. After a little while he came back and helped me. Then hour later Sanae came. She got lost and that way she took so long time to come home. Me and grandpa laughed at her and she too. I love this times when we just smile and laugh together. I hate it when we're all sad, then we don't talk and everything is akward. There are two days where we are really sad: 24 december and on my birthday the 29 january. I know these are the times we should be happy. Mom's birthday was the 24 december and we are sad at my birthday beacause she died the sane day. I know dad, grandma and grandpa try to happy for my sake but I can see the sadness in they're eyes. I don't blame them. I'm pretty sura that my mom was pretty awesome woman at least that is what they tell me. „Hello" we hear called. „Hello, Tomoya, we are in here" grandma calls. „Hi, dad" I say when he walks in. „Hi" he answers and pats me on the head. „How have you been, Tomoya?" grandma asks. „Fine, you?" he asks. „we are doing fine too" she answers and laughs a little. They start to talk and I just listen and smile. They've told me many stories about mom. Hows she looked like, what she did. They tell me I look like her and I sometimes act like her. I kinda have the same personality as dad. I sometimes like to tease people specially Sunohara who is dad best friend. He often comes and visits us. Granma asks if we want to stay for dinner and me and dad are happy to stay for dinner.

Little after dinner me and dad walk home. It's dark outside and cold. The winter is coming. I shiver a little. „You should make sure you're not cold, you don't wanna get sick" dad says. I smile and nod. We walk in silence.

When we come take a bath. Me first and then dad. I get in my pajamas and start to do homework. Dad sits next to me and turns on the tv. I go to the same school my dad and mom did go do. I hurry to finish the homework because I'm getting really sleepy. Then all of the sudden Naoki pops in my head. I blush. „Why are you blushing?" he asks looking at me. „Nothing" I say and look at my homework. „Tell me" he says smiling. „It's nothing, dad" I answer. „are you sure, you were blushing really hard" he says with a teasing voice. „Dad!" „Did you maybe meet a boy?" he asks teasing me. „No!" I say to quickly. „You did" he says and pokes me. „Dad, stop it" I say laughing. He starts to tickle me. I try to stand up but I can't because I'm laughing so hard. „Dad, please stop" I laugh. „You shoul probally get to bed" he says and stop tickiling me. „Good night dad" I say and kiss him on his forehead. „Good nigth, Ushio, sweet dreams"

I walk in my room and realize I forgot my books. I hurry to the livingroom. There I see dad holding a photo of mom. „She is so much like you Nagisa, I wish you where here to see her grow up" he says. I smile a sad smile and go back to my room. „Sometimes I wish she was here to, everything would be so easier"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I do not own Clannad just the made up carachters! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

I slowly open my eyes. I realized that I'm lying on the floor and all my Dangos are everywhere. My pillow is near the door and my blanket somewhere on the floor. What did I do last night? I hear a knock on the door.

„Ushoi, are you awake" my dad asks behind the door.

„Yeah" I answer.

„Breakfast is ready" he says.

„Okay" I answer.

I get dressed into my schooluniform. Make the bed and put all the Dangos in the right place. I brush my hair and put it in ponytail. Then I walk to the kitchen and have breakfast with dad.

„Wiil you be late home today?" dad asks

„Maybe, there's dramaclass today and I have a singing lessons too" I answer with my mouth full.

„Okay, don't talk with your mouth full" he says smiling

„You?" I ask as I swallow my breakfast

„No I will get off early" he answers and puts his plate in the sink.

„Okay, I have to go now, don't want to be late for school" I say and stand up.

„Do you have your lunch money?"

„Yes, bye" I say. I'm almost outside when dad calls.

„Oh, I forgot to tell you Sunohara is coming today"

„okay, that will be fun, bye" I say.

„Bye" He reply's

I walk slowly to school and enjoy the weather. I'm well dressed because dad dosen't want me do get sick. I have the same disease that mom had. When I was five I got really sick and I didn't get better. Then Dad planned a trip but I got unconscious and I nearly died. But somehow I hanged in there and dad got me in the hospital in time. And I survived othewise I wouldn't be here. I walk into the school and get to my classroom.

„Hey, Ushio" I hear someone say. It's Hikari.

„Oh, hi" I answer.

„Where you okay yesterday?" she asks.

„Yeah, why ask?"

„you just ran away yesterday, I've never seen run you that fast" she says smiling.

„Hehe" I blush.

„The boy, he thought he had said or did domething wrong, he was so suprised" says Hikari.

„Naoki?"

„How do you know his name?" she asks.

„He came to the bakery yesterday" I reply

„He did?, he's kinda cute don't you think?" she asks

„Sure" I answer in deep thoughts

Hikari was about to say something but then the teacher came and she had to go to her seat. The time flew fast and lunch came. Me, mei and hikari took a seat outside and eat our lunches. Then I see Naoki walking past us with his friends. He looks at me and smiles, I smile back and blush. „Hey, isn't that the boy from yesterday?" Mei asks.

„yup, his name is Naoki or that is what Ushio says. He came to her grandparents bakery yesterday" Hikari answers.

„wow cool, I think he's cute" says Mei and sighs happily.

„Oh yeah he is, Ushio has a crush on him" teases Hikari.

„I do not!" I say and blush.

„Than why do you blush verytime we see him and talk about him?" Hikari asks. I blush and look down at my feets.

„I don't have a crush on him" I say and stand up and start to walk away. „Where are you going?" Mei asks

„I forgot that I have to do somethinf before class starts, see ya later" I say and smile at them and walk away. I walk all the stairs up to the roof I really like it here at the roof. It's the only place I can think in peace.

„So ypu come here often too?" someone asks

I turn around and there he is Naoki standing in front of me smiling.

„Umm yeah" I answer.

„I often come here to think" he says.

„Me too, why haven't I see you around here in school?" I ask

„Why haven't I see you around in school?" he asks

We both laugh.

„How old are you?" he asks

„I'm fifteen" I answer.

„ah, so I'm one year older" He says. „what class are you in?" he asks

„I'm in class 1b, you?"

„I'm in 2a" he reply's and smiles. „I really liked the bread yesterday, maybe I will come back to get some more" he adds

„Well, I'm glad ypu like it" I reply

Then the bell rings.

"we should hurry so we won't be late for class" he says

„yeah"

We walk in silence down all the stairs and then walk sepreat ways. Suddenley he turns around and calls

„I really like when you smile, you should smile more"

After he said that I couldn't stop smiling.

**AN: I know this is really short but I will try to make the chapters longer next time, but I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think and what should be fixed, Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AN: Clannad is not mine, just the madeup characters, In the beginin I will write in Naoki's POV. So you will get to know him a little bit!. Enjoy!**

**Naoki's POV**

School's over and I walk down the hallway. I have to hurry to football practice. I walk down the stairs and then I see Ushio. She is walking with two girls. Laughing and smiling. Then she sees me and waves at me. I wave back and smile.

"Why are you waving to a freshman?" asks my friend Ryu.

"Oh, that brown hair girl is Ushio, She's okay" I reply and start to walk again.

"Dude, we don't talk to newbies" he says.

"She's not that bad" I say

"Don't tell me you like her?" he asks.

"Maybe, I don't know" I reply and walk to my gym locker.

"Dude….."

"Can we talk about something else?" I ask annoyed

Ryu nods and we get ready in silence. There's just something about her that I can't figure out. She's not like other girls. When she pumped into me yesterday and looked at me. I got lost in her eyes. Her deep eyes. I could see the sadness too. I run outside and the practice begins.

After practice I go home. As I'm walking down the street. I see Ushio walking with two guys. She doesn't see me. I hear her talking a little bit to them.

"That was not fair" says the brown haired guy

"You're such a bad loser" says the black haired guy

"No I´m not, you two just got lucky!" says the brown haired guy angry

"C'mon Sunohara, it was just a game" Ushio says.

"Yeah, Sunohara" says the black haired guy.

This Sunohara guy, looks away angry. Ushio stops and looks at him smiling. "Please, Sunohara stop frowning, I will give you something when we get home" Ushio says with a kind tone.

"Okay" says this Sunohara and smile again

Ushio laughs a little and hugs him and gives him a little kiss on cheek. The guy blushes but Ushio just laughs and the black haired guy too.

"I'll race you Sunohara" Ushio says and starts running

"Hey!" says Sunohara and starts to run too.

The black haired guy just shakes his head and starts to walk again. So she's dating someone I thought. He is one lucky guy. I don't know why but I suddenly felt sad. My heart was breaking. Do I really like her that why?

**Ushio's POV**

"You can't catch me" I yell to Sunohara smiling.

"How can you be so fast" he asks when we are at our house.

"You're just getting old, pervert" I say. I always call him pervert because of all the stories I've heard about him from dad.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT" he says and looks at dad. "What are telling her about me?"

"Just things she needs to know about" says dad and grins

I laugh when I see Sunohara's face and dad laughs too. We get inside out of the cold so I don't get sick. In November I get easily sick. Dad gets tea ready and we all take a seat at the table.

"So Sunohara, how many times did Tomoyo beat you in high school?" I ask as I take a sip of me tea. Dad almost spills his tea in laughter.

"Tomoya! I told you to never tell her that" says Sunohara.

"Hey she asked, I just answered" says dad calmly and smiles a little.

"So how many times did she beat you?" I ask again

"I don't want to talk about it" he says

"Oh, c'mon Sunohara" I say smiling.

"How was drama class today? He asks trying to change the subject.

"Fine, and don't try to change the subject" I answer

"Damn" Sunohara says

Dad lifts his hand up and I give him high five. We both love to tease Sunohara. It's so funny. Sunohara isn't a bad guy when you get to know him. Even though he can't be mean and says sometimes dirty things. He can actually be a nice guy.

"I heard you where soon going to perform on a show" says Sunohara.

"Yep, I'm going to sing" I answer.

"What song?" dad asks.

"I haven't decided yet" I reply and take a sip of my tea.

"When is the show?" Sunohara asks

"In about a month" I answer

"I will try to be there" Sunohara says and smiles. "How many boys are chasing you all over school this time" he asks teasingly and changes the subject

"SUNOHARA, how many times to I have to tell you, there aren't any boys chasing me. And never will" I say, well I almost yell.

"Ushio, never say that, there will be a boy you will treasure you and love you, until then you will just have to stick with us" says dad with a serious voice but with a teasing tone. Everything becomes silence and awkward. I stand up and get myself more tea. I look down at the table.

"Everything, okay, Ushio?" dad asks.

"I didn't mean what I said earlier" Sunohara says.

"I know" I answer.

"Then cheer up!" dad says and smiles.

I smile back and we all laugh. We talk for a little bit and then it was time for Sunohara to go home. When Sunohara had left. I brush my teeth and crawl into bed and fall asleep hugging all my Dangos

I walk down the hallway from the cafeteria. Up all the stairs up to the roof. I feel the wind blowing in my face.

"Hi" says Naoki and walks to me.

"Hi" I say

We say nothing for a while. We just let the blow in to our face. I'm starting to not liking the silence.

"So who that's lucky guy?" he asks and looks at me.

"Uh, what guy?" I ask surprised.

"Mm, I saw you with two guys yesterday, this Sunohara is lucky to have you as his girlfriend" he says.

I burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" he asked surprised.

"Sunohara, you're kidding right?" I say and laugh "him and dad go way back, he often comes visiting me and dad".

"Sooooo, he's not your boyfriend?" he asks and he's starting to smile.

"No, he's way old and a pervert" I answer.

"Pervert?" he asks with a strange look on his face

"A long story" I reply

"Okay, so the black haired guy is your dad'" he asks.

"Yes, we're pretty close" I answer and smile.

"Your dad is lucky to have you" he says.

I blush and Naoki laughs and pets me on the head.

"You're such a sweet girl" he says and then he kisses me on the cheek and leaves. I touch my cheek surprised.

He kissed my cheek I thought and smiled.

**AN: I hope you like this chapter; I tried to have it longer. There will be a new chapter probably come after the weekend because I'm going to be really busy! Hope you like it, please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

**AN: I do not own clannad just the made up characters, Enjoy!**

He kissed me, he kissed me, is all I can think of for the rest of the day. He kissed me!. I can't even concentrate in my classes.

After class. I go to my singing lessons. Mei and Hikari try to talk to me but I'm not listening. I'm to busy thinking about Naoki. Then I see Naoki. He' s with some girl. I didn't know. She had brown long hair and was tall. They were laughing and smiling. Then all of a sudden she takes his hand and run outsite. I feel the tears in my eyes ready to burst out.

„Ushio?" Mei asks with a worry in her voice.

I can't say anything. I run to the bathroom.

But he kissed me...

**Naoki's POV**

I walk out of the classroom and everything is like a dream. I kissed her. I kissed her is all I can think of. I'm walking to my locker when I see my niece Kagome Sakura. She did go to this school few years ago.

„What are you doing here?" I ask.

„what can't I visit my favorite uncle?" she asks and smiles.

„Why couldn't you wait until I was out of School" I ask and smile back. I really like my niece but I realy wanted to find Ushio.

„Well I wanted to see the school again so I took the chance" she replies. „So are you in some of the afterclasses?" she asks.

„No, not today" I answer and close my locker. I looked around and I thougth i saw Ushio.

„What are you looking at?" she asks laughing a little.

„Nothing" I reply

„Where you maybe looking at some girls?" she asks and grins

„No, not really" i reply and blush. I was just looking at Ushio, I tought.

„Then lets go" Kagome says and takes my hand and starts to run laughing, and couldn't do nothing else but to laugh to and run with her.

But I really need to talk to Ushio, How will I get to talk to her when Kagome wont let me go!.

**Tomoya's POV**

„Welcome home, Ushio" i say when Ushio gets home but she dosen't answer me. She just walks inti her room and closes the door. I look at the door worried. What did happen?.

I walk to the door and knock.

„Ushio?" I ask.

„leave me alone" she calls.

But i don't listen and open the door, as i open the door she throws a Dango at me. I look at her suprised and she is suprised to. She dosen't trhow the things. She is very calm like her mother was. She just stands there and i see she was crying. Then she starts crying again and throws herself at me.

„Everything is going to be okay" I say angd hug her.

„He- he- he" but she can't say anything else.

All I can think of who is he?.

Then she tells me everything.

**AN: well i hope you like it, I want to give credit to Animegames she gave me permission to use one of her characters: Kagome Sakura and she gave me idea for this chapter. So please check her out! She is an really good writer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I do not own Clannad, just the made up characters! I hope you like this chapter, the song Ushio is singing in the beginning is called in love for a day by Jordan Pruitt and the second song is Jar of heart by Christina Perri. Enjoy**

**Chapter 6**

_**It was magical, beautiful**_

_**I didn't know how it all began**_

_**One day, 24 hours**_

_**It didn't turn out how I planned**_

_**Cause I did what expected**_

_**For the way, the way I do**_

_**From a single day**_

_**And both of us we knew we could not stay**_

_**And yes I admit I would like to**_

_**But at least we have the night**_

_**I was in love for a day**_

_**Love in a way**_

_**Love, can't explain**_

_**Why you went you away**_

_**(Love) it's a shame**_

_**(Love) that you didn't stay**_

_**(In love) with me**_

_**Forgettable, incredible**_

_**I didn't know how to handle it (da da da)**_

_**I was unprepared**_

_**Maybe a little scared **_

_**Of something I may never get (oh yeah)**_

_**I was never one to believe **_

_**Love at first sight could get to me**_

_**And maybe if these feelings stay the same**_

_**I'll be with you again (one day)**_

_**But baby the way**_

_**I was in love for a day**_

_**Love in a way**_

_**Love, can't explain**_

_**Why you went you away**_

_**(Love) it's a shame**_

_**(Love) that you didn't stay**_

_**(In love) with me**_

_**And maybe someday we'll be reconnected**_

_**It's so powerful I can't believe it's over yet**_

_**The way you play the game in my mind**_

_**Makes it hard to forget you**_

_**(You, you)**_

_**I know you have your life**_

_**But someday maybe we'll re-collide**_

_**But baby I know (I know)**_

_**I was in love for a day**_

_**Love in a way**_

_**Love, can't explain (love)**_

_**Why you went you away**_

_**(Love) it's a shame**_

_**(Love) that you didn't stay (you didn't stay)**_

_**(In love) with me**_

_**If you hear me**_

_**If you hear me holla!**_

_**If you hear me**_

_**If you hear me holla!**_

_**Love in a way**_

_**Love, can't explain (love)**_

_**Why you went you away**_

_**(Love) it's a shame**_

_**(Love) that you didn't stay (you didn't stay)**_

_**(In love) with me**_

_**With me [5x]**_

"Ushio, I need more feeling into the song" says Maki, my singing teacher

"I'm trying" I reply

It's been a week since I saw Naoki and his girlfriend and I have been trying to ignore him, I've stopped going up to the roof because I'm afraid of seeing him there. I just came to the school yesterday, I got sick because I cried a lot and I didn't take good care of me.

"Okay, let's try again" says Maki.

"Sorry, I'm such a bother" I say.

"It's okay, Ushio, you were sick" says Maki and smiles.

I start to sing and while I'm singing, Mei and Hikari sneak in and take a seat and smile at me. I finish the song.

"Again" I say and Maki smiles.

I decide to try to get feeling into the song so I can go home and crawl into bed and ignore the world outside. But how will I to that all I can think about is Naoki and that girl. I sing the song again.

"Maki is all right I sing another song, I think this isn't working?" I ask

"If you want, then it's okay" answers Maki

"Thanks"

_**I know I can't take one more step towards you**_

_**Cause all that's waiting is regret**_

_**And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore**_

_**You lost the love I loved the most**_

_**I learned to live half alive**_

_**And now you want me one more time**_

_**And who do you think you are**_

_**Running 'round leaving scars**_

_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_

_**And tearing love apart**_

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_

_**From the ice inside your soul**_

_**So don't come back for me**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**I hear you're asking all around**_

_**If I am anywhere to be found**_

_**But I have grown too strong**_

_**To ever fall back in your arms**_

_**And I've learned to live half alive**_

_**And now you want me one more time**_

_**And who do you think you are**_

_**Running 'round leaving scars**_

_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_

_**And tearing love apart**_

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_

_**From the ice inside your soul**_

_**So don't come back for me**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**And it took so long just to feel alright**_

_**Remember how to put back the light in my eyes**_

_**I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed**_

_**Cause you broke all your promises**_

_**And now you're back**_

_**You don't get to get me back**_

_**And who do you think you are**_

_**Running 'round leaving scars**_

_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_

_**And tearing love apart**_

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_

_**From the ice inside your soul**_

_**So don't come back for me**_

_**Don't come back at all**_

_**And who do you think you are**_

_**Running 'round leaving scars**_

_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_

_**And tearing love apart**_

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_

_**From the ice inside your soul**_

_**Don't come back for me**_

_**Don't come back at all**_

_**Who do you think you are? 3x**_

I finish the song and everyone is applauding.

"That was amazing, Ushio" says Maki.

"Thanks, can I go now?" I ask.

"Yeah, I think this good for now, see you on Friday" says Maki.

"Okay, bye" I say and I get off the stage and grab my schoolbag-g and run out before Mei and Hikari can catch me. I hear them calling. I know I'm acting stupid but I don't want to listen to them now. I'm running off the schoolyard and I see a black haired guy walking. It's Naoki. Oh no, what will I do now! I don't want to see him right now!

**Naoki's POV**

I'm getting worried; I haven't seen Ushio in days. I talked to the girls that I've always seen her with and they told me she was sick. But yesterday I saw her in school. She was singing. She has the most beautiful voice in the world. She hasn't been on the roof. I really need to talk to her….. Someone passes me running really fast. I look up and there she is… Ushio.

I stop and just stare at a little minute. Was she crying?

"Ushio!" I call and start to run after her.

"Leave me alone" she says.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing just leave me alone" she yells and runs even faster.

**Ushio's POV**

He's chasing me. What will I do? Doesn't he understand I don't want to talk to him? Yes, I'm nearly home. I try to run faster.

"Ushio, wait" he calls.

"No, just go and leave me alone. I never want to see you again" I yell but I'm lying I really want to wait and talk to him… I'm almost home. I'm running up the stairs when he calls….

**Naoki's POV**

I stop. She never wants to see me again? What did I do wrong? I have to talk to her even if she doesn't want to see me.

"No, I won't go" he yells.

I stop and look at her with worry eyes.

"Just go…she must be waiting for you" Ushio says.

"Who?" I ask

"You know who" she says with tear in her eyes.

"No, I don't know" I reply.

She looks at me.

"Don't make fun of me, your girlfriend, have you forgot about her?" she says.

I look at her and then I realize who she's talking about.

"Ushio, she is not my girlfriend" I say and smile.

**Tomoya's POV**

I look out of the window and see Ushio and some boy talking together. I look again at Ushio and see that she is crying. That must be the boy who hurt her. He's not going to hurt her again. I walk from the window and start walking to outdoor….

**Ushio's POV**

"She's not your girlfriend?" I ask

"No, she's my niece" Naoki replies.

"But…."

"I swear she's not my girlfriend" He says.

I smile and was about to say something, when all of the sudden dad rushes out and punches Naoki.

"Dad" I yell and run down the stairs.

"Don't you ever talk to my daughter again" dad says and punches him again.

"Dad, stop" I say and pull him away from Naoki. "He explained everything to me" I add.

"What?" dad asks

"She isn't his girlfriend, she is his niece" I answer.

"Ohhhh" says dad and gets awkward.

I let daddy go and help Naoki to stand up.

"Sorry about that" dad says to Naoki.

"It's okay, I don't blame, I would do the same if I was you" Naoki answers and smiles to daddy.

"We need to put ice on that" I say.

We all three start to walk up the stairs when dad's phone rings.

He answers the phone then after a little while. He says.

"I have to go, work" he says and starts to run.

"Okay, be safe" I yell.

"Don't do anything stupid, boy" He yells at Naoki, who's blushing.

I laugh a little. We get inside and I start to get some ice, when I get back he asks.

"Do you like me?"

**AN: So how was it? I hoped you like it. Tell me what you think and what I should fix. I really liked to get an review so Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I do not own Clannad, jus the made up characters!**

**Chapter 7**

"Do you like me?" he asks again.

Why can't I say anything? I open my mouth but nothing comes out.

"You don't have to answer" he says.

"I do like you, do you like me?" I ask.

"Yeah" he answers and smiles. "I want to get to know you better" he adds.

"Me to" I reply. "I'm going to get more ice" I add and get into the kitchen. When I get back he isn't there. Where did he go? I walk down the hall and I look into my room and there he is holding one of my Dangos.

"Dangos?" he says.

"Yeah, how did you know that they were Dangos?" I ask.

"I've seen them somewhere before" He answers and starts to check my room out.

"They are really hard to find" I say.

"So you live just with your dad?" he asks.

"Yeah, my mom passed away giving birth to me" I reply and take a seat on my bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry" he says and takes a seat next to me.

"It's okay, I didn't even know her, I've just heard stories about her" I reply.

"I heard you sing yesterday" he says.

I blush and look down on the floor. "You did?"

"Yeah, I was walking pass the hall and I heard someone singing and I looked in and there was you" he replies and smiles at me

I blush even more and Naoki laughs.

"You're so cute when you blush" he says with a kind voice.

I look at him and he smiles.

**Naoki's POV**

She looks at me and her face is almost red like a tomato. She looks down at the floor again. She doesn't say anything. I smile softly. She's so darn cute. Everything about her is cute. The way she smiles, laughs, cries, talks and walks. Even though I've just known her for a couple of weeks. I've fallen in love with her. I lift her cheek up and I look at her deep brown eyes and then I kiss her. She kisses me back. I put my hand around her waist and she puts her hand around my neck. I never want to stop kissing her but I have to. We break the kiss. Our foreheads touch and we both smile. Then she looks up and she kisses me again.

**AN: I know this is short, But I hope you like it! Please review and tell what you think and what I can fix =), And one thing to you know any song I can make them sing together I really want to let them sing a duet maybe in the next chapter which is going to much longer than this one. Please I can't pick a song! But all in all I hope you liked this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I do not own Clannad; just the made up characters. **

**Chapter 8**

I wake up with a big smile on my face. The sun is shining into my room. I stand up and get dressed, Brush my hair. I hear that dad is up and I walk happy out of my room and kiss dad good morning.

"Someone is happy" he says and smiles.

I smile back at him and eat my breakfast. I didn't tell dad what really happened yesterday, if he knew all about what happened. He would freak out and probably give Naoki a taste of his mind. I finish my breakfast and get my schoolbag.

"Bye, dad" I call before I walk out to school.

"Bye" he replies.

Everyday it's getting colder and colder, but right now I don't care. I'm walking up the hill when I see Hikari and Mei.

"Hikari, Mei, wait up" I yell and start to run.

"HI, Ushio. You seem happy today" says Mei and hugs me.

"You finally decided to forget about that jerk" says Hikari.

"Well…..not exactly" I reply and blush.

"What do you mean by not exactly?" Mei asks

"Well, that girl I saw wasn't his girlfriend, she is his niece" I reply

"How did you find out?" Hikari asks

"I met him yesterday and we talked and he told me she wasn't his girlfriend and then dad came and punched him" I say

"WHAT, your dad punched him" they both say at the same time.

"Umm yeah but I explained everything to dad so it's all okay" I say and we walk into the school.

"So you and Naoki are okay?" Mei asks. She's always worried about me and others. That's one of the good things about her.

"Yep, we are. You have to get to know him; he's a great guy…" I say and blush when I think of the kiss.

"Something else happened, otherwise you wouldn´t be blushing" says Hikari and looks at me, making me blush even more.

"Ummm, we kissed" I whisper

"What, we can't hear you" Hikari says and they both come close to me and I whisper again blushing

"We kissed"

Then they both start to scream and jump all around. People start looking at us. I look at them surprised. I thought they were going to give me a lecture but instead they are jumping and screaming.

"Girls please stop; people are looking at us…" I say.

"We knew you liked him" says Hikari and smiles.

We walk into the classroom and take our seats.

"I'm glad you're happy again" Mei whispers at me.

"Me too" I reply and smile.

The teacher walks in and the class starts. There will be a test soon. So the teacher started writing notes down. I get my notebook and start writing down the notes but all I can write is Naoki Tukumi. I write his name all over again and again. The class end and I turn to Mei.

"Mei can I borrow your notes?" I ask.

"Why, I saw you were writing them down like crazy" she replies.

I awkwardly show her all I've written down and she laughs and shows Hikari, who laughs too. Then she says I can borrow her notes any time. The day pretty much flies away. Its lunch time and I really want to go up the roof, because I and Naoki planned to meet there at lunch. But a voice calling me stops me.

"Hey Ushio". Yumi runs to me. Yumi Matoke is a girl in my drama class. She's very pretty and fun. Little crazy sometimes and she talks a lot.

"Hi, Yumi" I reply.

"Don't forget drama class today, very important you show up" she says.

"Don't worry I'll be there" I say and smile.

Then she starts to talk and she can talk! I nod and pretend I'm listening. Naoki is probably waiting. How can I escape I thought. Then Naoki passes us. He looks to be in a big hurry. But he sees me and smiles at me. I smile back. It doesn't show much that he was punched. I'm glad for that.

"I'm stuck here, help" I mouth lip to him

He smirks and nods.

"Excuse me but I need Ushio, sorry" He says to Yumi and grabs my hand and starts to run up the stairs. Yumi just stands there looking at me with a strange face.

"Sorry, Yumi" I yell laughing with Naoki.

When we get up to the roof, we stop to catch our breath. We look at each other and laugh.

"Thanks" I say.

"You're welcome" he replies and takes the big guitar bag of his back.

"So you play on a guitar?" I ask.

"Yeah, I've been playing since I was six" he answers and starts to play a guitar version of Give your heart a break by Demi Lovato. I start to sing.

**The day I first met you**

**You told me you'd never fall in love**

**But now that I get you**

**I know fear is what it really was**

**Now here we are**

**So close yet so far**

**Haven't I passed the test?**

**When will you realize**

**Baby, I'm not like the rest**

**Don't wanna break your heart**

**Wanna give your heart a break**

**I know you're scared it's wrong**

**Like you might make a mistake**

**There's just one life to live**

**And there's no time to wait, to waste**

**So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break**

**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**

**Oh yeah, yeah**

We start to walk around and he sings. I stop to sing and listen to his beautiful voice.

**On Sunday you went home alone**

**There were tears in your eyes**

**I called your cell phone, my love**

**But you did not reply**

**The world is ours if we want it**

**We can take it if you just take my hand**

**There's no turning back now**

**Baby, try to understand**

**Don't wanna break your heart**

**Wanna give your heart a break**

**I know you're scared it's wrong**

**Like you might make a mistake**

**There's just one life to live**

**And there's no time to wait, to waste**

**So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break**

**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**

Then we both sing.

**There's just so much you can take**

**Give your heart a break**

**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**

**Oh yeah, yeah**

**When your lips are on my lips**

**And our hearts beat as one**

**But you slip out of my fingertips**

**Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh**

**Don't wanna break your heart**

**Wanna give your heart a break**

**I know you're scared it's wrong**

**Like you might make a mistake**

**There's just one life to live**

**And there's no time to wait, to waste**

**So let me give your heart a break**

**(Let me give your heart a break)**

Naoki smiles at me and sings

**'Cause you've been hurt before**

**I can see it in your eyes**

**You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise**

I smile back and sing

**Don't wanna break your heart**

**Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache**

**So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break**

Then we both sing again together

**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**

**There's just so much you can take**

**Give your heart a break**

**Let me give your heart a break (your heart), your heart a break (a break)**

**Oh yeah, yeah**

**The day I first met you**

**You told me you'd never fall in****love**

The song ends and we both smile at each other.

"I didn't know you could sing" I say.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me" he replies.

"I guess so" I say.

"What are you doing after school" he asks.

"I have drama class at one and I'm probably done at four" I reply. "Why?" I add.

"Just wondering if you wanted to hang out after school" he says.

"I would love to" I reply smiling.

"Okay, so meet at front of the school?" he asks

"Sure" I reply

"Cool" he says and leans to me and is about to kiss but then the bell rings and we have to hurry to class. He takes my hand and we run down all the stairs. When we are at the second floor we have to go separate ways.

"Bye" I say and I turn away but he craps my hand and turns me around and gives me a quick kiss.

"You're so cute, I couldn't resist any longer" he says and gives me a smile. Then he walks away.

"Bye" he says

"Bye" I say

"Ushio" I hear someone say. It's Yumi. "We need to talk" she adds and pulls me at the direction to the drama class room.

**AN: Well I hope you liked it and please review! This chapter is dedicated to Animegames. Her birthday is today: 19 November. Happy birthday and please read her stories. She is a really great writer. But I hope you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I do not own Clannad just the made up characters!**

**Episode 9**

**Naoki's POV**

The clock is four and I wait at the front of school with a smile on my face.

"Hey, weren't you going home?" asks Ryu

"No….." I reply

"What are you doing here?" he asks

"I'm waiting" I answer

"For?"

I look at him and smile "it's a secret" I tell him.

Ryu sighs and then walks away. But he will hide somewhere and spy on me I thought. I look at the clock and its ten minutes over four. Where is she? Did she forget? I thought getting worried at the same moment she walks out of the door. She smiles when she sees me.

"Hi" she says.

"Hi" I reply.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting" She says.

"It's okay" I reply and we start to walk.

"So, what are we going to do?" she asks.

"I'm going to take you out on a date" I reply and laugh when I see the look on her face.

"A Date, you're kidding right?" she asks and is blushing.

"Nope" I say.

"But, I'm in my school uniform and my hair is a mess and…." She says and still talking.

"Ushio" I simply say

"What?" she asks

"It doesn't matter what you're wearing, you always look beautiful" I say. She blushes and looks down on the ground. I gently lift her head up and kiss her softly. She kisses me back. We end the kiss and smile at each other. I take her hand and we start to walk again.

"So where are you taking me?" Ushio asks after a little while.

"Just wait and see" I reply

"What if I don't want to wait?" she asks

"You don't have a choice" I answer and tickle her on the sides. She laughs and starts to run away. I run after her and easily catch up to her. I put my hands around her waist and lift her up and start spinning in circles

"Naoki, put me down" she yells laughing.

"Nope" I reply

"You're making me dizzy" she says still laughing. I laugh with and beginning to be dizzy too. I put her down and make myself fall on the grass; she takes a seat next to me and looks up at the sky and looks to be in really deep thoughts.

"You don't know where to take do you?" she ask after a little while

"Nope" I answer and smile at her.

"Then why did you said you would take me on a date'" she asks

"I just wanted too" I reply and smile at her.

"Really?" Ushio asks blushing

"Yeah" I reply and stand up. I take her hand and help her to stand up.

"Thanks" she says.

"No worries" I reply moving my head closer to her. She does the same and our mouths touch. I kiss her softly and put my hands around her waist.

"People can see us" she whisper between the kisses

"I don't care" I whisper back kissing her again

"Naoki, I need to breath" she says

"Oh sorry" I say and break the kiss.

She giggles a little and looks at me smiling "no worries" she says and hugs me. I hug her back.

"Hehe, just all in lovey dovey, Naoki?" someone asks. We both turn around and look at my niece Kagome.

"So this is the girl you've been talking about" Kagome says.

**AN: I know this is really short and I haven't been posting any new chapters, I've been really busy and having a writer blocks and stuff, but here is the chapter, hope you like it and tell me what you think!:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I do not own Clannad just the made up characters**

**Ushio's POV**

"So this is the girl you've been talking about" the woman says standing in front of us. I look down on the ground and blush. Naoki has been talking about me I thought.

"Yeah, Kagome this is Ushio, Ushio this is Kagome my niece" says Naoki.

"Nice to meet you" I say to Kagome.

"Nice to meet you too, Naoki has been talking about nonstop" Kagome says and smiles to me.

"He has?" I ask and smile teasingly at Naoki who blushes.

"Oh yes all the time and I'm really sorry that you thought I was his girlfriend" says Kagome.

"Oh it's okay, it was my fault. I shouldn't be so quick to jump to my conclusions" I reply and smile at her.

"Well then I will leave you two lovebirds alone, nice to meet you Ushio" says Kagome and walks away.

"Bye" Naoki calls

"Nice to meet you too" I then call back.

"Well now you've met my niece" says Naoki and takes my hand and we start walking again.

"She sounds really nice" I reply and look at my phone. "Oh shit" I say

"What?"

"I promised grandfather I would play baseball with him and some kids today, I totally forgot" I say. Naoki looks at me with a strange face.

"Your grandfather….isn't he like old?" he asks

I laugh "He's old but not that old…He's just weird"

"I see" Naoki replies and smiles.

"Sorry that I have to ruin the date" I say.

"It's okay, you're not ruining it. I'm coming with you" He says.

"You're coming with me? Are you sure?" I ask surprised

"Yeah, I want to meet the old man" he says

"Okay…..but be prepared" I reply and start walking

"Prepared for what?" Naoki asks

"You'll see" I say.

After a little while we walk into the baseball field and see gramps playing with some kids.

"Hi, grandpa sorry that I'm late" I yell to grandpa

"Ushio! There you are kiddo, come here you little brat you're up to the bat" He yells back at me.

"Me?! But grandpa…." I stutter.

"No, but grandpa, you were late and that's just your fault" Grandpa says "and who's that boy with you?" he adds

"This is Naoki. Naoki, grandpa, grandpa, Naoki"

"Hi, nice to meet you" Naoki says

"So you're the boy who has been distracting Ushio"

**AN: I know this is really short but I'm lacking inspiration and there so much happening in my life right now so I'm really sorry. But I hope you like it and please leave I comment, when things calm done in my life I will try and write a very long chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**AN: ENJOY! Sorry that I don't write a lot when they are playing baseball…I know nothing about it!**

**Naoki POV**

"Are you just going to stand there, come here punk" Ushio's grandfather yells to me.

"Me?" I ask surprised

"Yeah, who else punk"

I slowly walk to the baseball field and we start to play.  
"You, Punk, you're up to the bat!"

"Grandpa be nice and his name is Naoki" says Ushio.

"It's okay Ushio" I reply and walk to the bat. Her grandfather throws the ball and he throws the ball real fast. I close my eyes and take a swing.

"HOMERUN!" I hear the kids yell

"RUN" Ushio yells. I open my eyes and start to run. I run as fast as I can and I make it to the last base.

"You're good, punk," and Ushio's grandfather gives me a pat on the shoulder. We play until the sun is beginning to set down. Ushio says goodbye to her grandfather and we walk to her house.

"Well, this was fun" I say as we walk.

"I'm glad you had fun" she replies and smiles to me. I smile back and take her hand. She looks at me smiling. She has the sweetest smile I've ever seen. We walk there in silence and it's good to know that we don't have to speak all the time, I look at her and she looks like she's in deep thoughts

"Hey what are you thinking about?" I ask.

"Oh nothing really" she answers and looks at me as she shivers.

"Are you cold?" I ask her worried and when she nods; I get out of my jacket and throw it over her shoulder. "There" I say not wanting her to get cold.

"Thanks" she says softly

We walk the rest in silence and soon we're in front of her house "So I guess I see you tomorrow" she says and smiles to me

"Yep" I simply answer and give her a kiss on her cheek "See you tomorrow cutie" I say and then walk back home.

"Hello?" I yell as I step inside of my home.

"Hi Naoki" I hear my sister yell from upstairs. My sister name is Mio, she's a senior. She's okay but can be annoying. We live with our ma and pa. My ma is a kindergarten teacher and my pa is a doctor. I slowly walk up stair to my room and jump on my bed. That baseball game made me really tired; her grandpa is a real hyper dude! But I had fun. I slowly get up and decide to take a shower, I pass my sisters room and she peak's out and looks at me "Where were you'" she asks curious.

"Just somewhere" I say and walk into the bathroom without saying anything more.

When I get out of the shower and I'm all dressed I smell my mom's cooking. I grin and walk downstairs

"Hey Ma" I say

She turns and gives me a smile and turns back to the dinner "You can set the table" she says to me. I sigh but do as I'm told. Soon my dad's home and dinner is ready and we all eat.

**AN:** I know you properly all hat me and I'm really sorry that this is really short but I'm on big hiatus and I need your help guys! I don't know what to make happen next! And I want to continue this but I have no ideas so please help! But I hope you liked this!


End file.
